Hunter
by Caileach
Summary: Em um mundo onde Voldemort ganhou a guerra, surge uma última esperança para derrotar as trevas. Mas para que isso aconteça será preciso que duas pessoas que um dia já se amaram sejam capazes de trabalhar juntas.
1. Once there was a way to get back home

**CAPÍTULO 1 - ONCE THERE WAS A WAY TO GET BACK HOME***

* * *

Eu sinto o vento frio de outono e a gelada chuva fina batendo em meu rosto, me trazendo a sensação de estar em casa novamente.

Casa? Que casa? Eu não tenho mais casa. Há muito tempo! Quanto tempo mesmo eu não sei mais. E o que importa? Isso tudo é um pesadelo e eu estou preso nele.

Voltei a Londres a pedido de uma pessoa que precisa da minha ajuda. E quando eu lembro que um dia essa pessoa já foi meu maior inimigo, sinto-me estranho. É como lembrar de uma história que sua mãe lhe contou quando você era criança. Algo tão irreal que parece nunca ter existido, exceto nos seus devaneios mais loucos. 

Mas o fato é que isso não é um devaneio. É a mais pura e cruel verdade. Hoje, aquele que já foi meu maior inimigo é uma das poucas fagulhas de esperança que restam a um mundo tão sombrio como o nosso. É a ele que pessoas desesperadas se agarram. E é a ele que eu vim ajudar. Nós dois, juntos, sobrevivemos a algo que até hoje não entendemos direito. Nós, juntos, vivenciamos algo que modificou nossas vidas, irreparavelmente. Algo que nos tornou o que somos hoje: o caçador e o líder da resistência contra Voldemort. Os dois aliados mais improváveis: eu, Ronald Weasley, e Draco Malfoy.

Isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Quando as trevas ainda não tinham se alastrado. Quando Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix ainda existiam. Quando Voldemort ainda não tinha tomado o poder! 

É! Hoje eu o chamo pelo nome. Ele já não me assusta. Tudo o que ele desperta em mim é a mais absoluta e intensa ira. Por que eu deveria temê-lo? Por que ele destruiu minha família, matou meu melhor amigo e acabou com todos os meus sonhos adolescentes? Não! Eu gostaria de poder acabar com ele com minhas próprias mãos. Mas infelizmente não posso. A única pessoa que poderia fazer isso está morta e não há mais nada a fazer. Exceto rebeliões, ou infernizar a vida do Lorde das Trevas. É o que eu faço. Sou um caçador. Caço e extermino criaturas das trevas... e comensais da morte. Já perdi as contas de quantos eu já matei. E isso é a única coisa que faz eu me sentir vivo.

É claro que também me rendeu ter a minha cabeça a prêmio. Por incrível que pareça, apesar de Draco Malfoy ter criado a Resistência, ter gastado toda sua fortuna tentando destruir Voldemort, é a minha cabeça a primeira da lista. E por isso é loucura voltar a Londres, o covil do inimigo. Mas eu já deixei a minha sanidade para trás há muito tempo. E não estou sozinho nisso. Malfoy perdeu a dele também. Junto comigo. Ao mesmo tempo. No dia em que assistimos, sem poder fazer nada, Voldemort matar Harry. E deixar-nos sair ilesos.

Acredito que hoje o maldito se arrependa de ter nos deixado escapar. Mas naquele momento ele estava tão confiante com a vitória sobre seu arqui-inimigo, que resolveu deixar dois vermes como nós sobreviverem para contar a história.

- Vão! - ele disse aos dois apavorados garotos de 19 anos a sua frente. - Vou permitir que vocês sobrevivam para contar aos outros como Lorde Voldemort venceu Harry Potter. Para contarem aos outros da minha ascensão.

Sim, ele deve ter se arrependido. Por que desse dia em diante tanto eu quanto Malfoy dedicamos nossas vidas a tentar acabar com ele. A enfraquecê-lo, a lhe infernizar a vida.

Harry salvou Malfoy de ser morto pelo próprio pai uma vez. E, desde aí, Malfoy criou uma dívida com Harry. E Harry, no dia de sua morte, salvou tanto Malfoy quanto eu de sermos assassinados por Voldemort. Nós dois lhe devemos nossas vidas. E nenhum de nós pode fazer nada quando ele foi assassinado.

Malfoy descarrilou dos trilhos completamente depois disso. Casou-se com minha irmã apenas para compensá-la pela falta de Harry. Ginny era noiva de Harry e quase enlouqueceu quando ele morreu. Mas Malfoy esteve sempre lá. Tentando consolá-la, apoiá-la. Ele sabia que Harry a amava e, acredito, quis dar a ela o amor que ela perdeu. E Ginny aceitou. Deixou que Malfoy tentasse compensar a falta de Harry. E acabaram se casando.

Eu nunca me opus. Somos nós dois apenas. Eu não poderia tirar da única pessoa que ainda tem o meu sangue alguém que a ampare enquanto eu não posso fazer isso. Sei que Malfoy cuida dela, como ela cuida de Malfoy. Ela é o pilar que o impede de desmoronar. São dois náufragos apoiando-se um ao outro para não se afogar. 

Acredito que eles se amem, da maneira deles. Mas o fato é que eles só estão juntos por causa de Harry. E para tentarem compensar a ausência dele dessa maneira louca. Mas a sanidade, nos dias de hoje, já não existe mais.

Assim como a morte de Harry atingiu Malfoy, ela me atingiu também. Minha família já tinha sido inteira assassinada. Só restavam para mim Ginny, Harry e Hermione. E a morte de Harry fez nascer em mim um desesperado sentimento de vingança. Eu estava fora de mim. Ainda estou. Aquele Ron que fui morreu junto Harry. O Ron que saiu dali, naquele dia, era outro. O caçador. O que queria acabar com tudo que cruzasse seu caminho. E, dessa forma, eu me afastei de tudo e de todos. Deixei Ginny aos cuidados de Malfoy. E perdi Hermione. Em qualquer sentido. Não sei o que aconteceu com ela, mas sei que está viva. Coisa que eu não estou. Eu precisava sair da vida dela. E foi melhor assim. Ela jamais iria gostar do que eu me tornei.

As vezes penso nela, no que fomos. E tudo parece tão distante. Outra história que alguém contou. Como um daqueles romances que os trouxas escreviam. Tanto tempo se passou. Aquele já não sou eu. Nunca mais serei. E isso não faz a menor diferença. De que me adiantaria ainda ser aquela pessoa num mundo como esse? Esse mundo precisa de um caçador e não de um garoto tolo.

Eu chego diante da sede da Resistência. Eu sei onde fica. Eu sou o fiel segredo agora.

Grimmauld Place, número 12. A antiga e nobre casa dos Black.

Já não é como fora quando Sirius estava vivo. O maldito retrato foi definitivamente retirado da parede. Não existem mais elfos domésticos por aqui.

Ginny me recebe com um sorriso. Já não mais aquele sorriso meigo e alegre que ela tinha. Apenas um sorriso gentil e cansado. Os olhos frios. Mas sei que ela sentiu a minha falta pela maneira como ela me abraça.

- A reunião já começou? - eu pergunto. Ela apenas balança a cabeça.

- Estavam esperando você.

- Que diabos teu marido quer comigo?

- A mais importante missão da tua vida. E a mais difícil também. Não posso te adiantar nada. Venha comigo e ficará sabendo.

Eu a sigo. Na sala onde a reunião será feita está uma mesa redonda. Reconheço as pessoas ali sentadas: Luna Lovegood, com o semblante triste e abatido; Neville Longbottom, o rosto magro e encovado escondido pela barba e pelos cabelos compridos, olheiras profundas; Draco Malfoy, os longos cabelos louros e lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos de um lunático. Três cadeiras vagas. A minha, a de Ginny e a de mais alguém que não sei quem é.

Eu os cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça. Ginny se senta ao lado de Draco e toma sua mão. Eu me sento ao lado dela.

- Espero que isso seja realmente importante, Malfoy! - eu resmungo, sentando em uma das cadeiras vazias. - Eu estava perseguindo um grupo de comensais na Irlanda. Iria fazer um estrago em seu acampamento esta noite se não tivesse recebido o teu recado.

- É muito mais importante do que você pode imaginar, Weasley! - ele diz com um sorriso assustador. Os olhos de um louco. - É algo que pode mudar tudo!

- Você já pode falar!

- Não. Ainda falta uma pessoa.

Antes que eu pergunte quem, vejo uma figura de longos cabelos castanhos, muito armados, vestida como uma trouxa entrando. Não seria preciso que alguém me apresentasse. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, em qualquer época, em qualquer sentido. Mesmo depois de quinze anos. Foi só olhar para ela e eu soube. Tudo nela mudara, mas eu a reconheci só pela maneira de caminhar. Só pelo seu jeito.

Hermione Granger.

* * *

* The Beatles, Golden Slumbers 

**N/A:** Qualquer semelhança com X-Men: A Era do Apocalipse não é mera coincidência. Essa saga da Marvel, lançada no Brasil entre os anos de 1997 e 1998, serviu como fonte de inspiração para esta fic. Inclusive quanto ao cabelo do Draco.


	2. Here we are now, entertain us

**CAPÍTULO 2 - HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US***

* * *

Os olhos dela se apertam, com desaprovação, ao me reconhecerem. Até acredito que eu não esteja uma figura muito apresentável com esse visual a la Jesus Cristo, mas não é possível que ela me olhe desse jeito apenas por eu andar tão desleixado. Não. Tem algo mais naquele olhar. Ressentimento, talvez. E não lhe tiro a razão. Mas também não me importo. Ela se senta a minha frente, parecendo também não se importar. Me cumprimenta com um pequeno movimento com a cabeça e encara nosso anfitrião.  
Draco sorri satisfeito. Agora tem sua platéia.  
Ele aperta as próprias mãos com ansiedade, os olhos parecendo prestes a girarem nas órbitas. E então fala. Sem preliminares, sem nada. Apenas direto:  
- Existe uma forma de derrotarmos Voldemort!  
Não consigo conter um pequeno riso debochado.  
- Você enlouqueceu, Malfoy? - me escuto perguntar, um tanto irônico. - Sabe tão bem quanto eu que a única pessoa que poderia derrotá-lo está morta! Como poderemos derrotá-lo? A profecia era bem clara. Eu não acredito que você me fez perder uma caçada por isso!  
- A profecia era claríssima, Weasley! - ele responde sem perder a compostura, mas parecendo um tanto magoado. - Um não poderia existir enquanto o outro existisse.  
- Sim! E Harry Potter não existe mais! O que sugere que façamos?  
Ele sorri. E seu sorriso é realmente assustador.  
- Então o faremos voltar a existir, Weasley!  
As pessoas em torno da mesa trocam olhares entre si. Como se, finalmente, começassem a duvidar da sanidade de seu líder. Mas Draco permanece inabalável.  
- Malfoy! - eu escuto Neville se manifestar pela primeira vez desde que cheguei. Os olhos impassíveis. A voz fria e suave, proferindo as palavras que passavam pela cabeça de todos ao redor daquela mesa, mas que ninguém se atrevia a dizer: - Você sabe que não se pode ressuscitar uma pessoa usando magia! Nem mesmo magia negra.  
Percebo Hermione lançando a Draco um olhar de quem finalmente entendeu seu papel na história. Um misto de espanto e temor. Draco lhe devolve um sorriso satisfeito. Ela revira os olhos e suspira.  
- Existe uma forma. - fala, mas sua voz não passa de um murmúrio.   
Todos os olhos da mesa, agora, voltam-se para ela, inquisidores. Hermione olha para Draco novamente e ele faz-lhe um gesto de aprovação com a cabeça. Ela suspira de novo.  
- Na sessão restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts, quando ela ainda existia, haviam certos livros que falavam sobre uma tal Ordem de Anubis. Segundo esses livros a Ordem de Anubis era formada por um grupo de feiticeiros egípcios, banidos da sociedade há muitas gerações, que conheciam os segredos da morte. Os segredos para matar e os segredos para trazer alguém da morte. Eles existem desde a antigüidade e seu líder era considerado um deus pelos trouxas, mas na verdade era um animago. Foram banidos e suas práticas há muito foram esquecidas. Mas contam as lendas que eles ainda existem, escondidos no deserto, e que suas tradições são passadas de geração para geração. Mas ninguém nunca os viu. E dizem que as pessoas que os procuram são submetidas a perigos indizíveis. Todos que foram atrás deles jamais retornaram.  
As pessoas em torno da mesa se olham, em silêncio, por alguns minutos. As mais variadas expressões em seus rostos. Eu posso imaginar a expressão do meu. Fúria! O maldito Malfoy me fez perder a oportunidade de expurgar, pelo menos, uma dúzia de comensais da morte da face da Terra por causa de uma maldita lenda! Ah, a Resistência anda bem com um líder desses!  
Eu tento me controlar. Tento mesmo. Mas, é claro, eu não consigo. Eu me levanto, num ímpeto, e bato os punhos sobre a mesa:  
- E o que você sugere que façamos, Malfoy? - eu me escuto esbravejar, bastante irônico. - Que nos larguemos até o Egito atrás de um grupo de feiticeiros que talvez nem exista? E, digamos que nós os encontremos, eles simplesmente nos revelarão seus segredos, nós ressuscitaremos Harry e adeus Lorde das Trevas? Eu não acredito que você me fez vir para Londres, com minha cabeça à prêmio, para isso! Eu simplesmente não acredito!  
- Rony tem razão! - Neville diz, ainda mais frio que antes, mas um tanto irritado. - Isso é o mais absoluto despropósito que já escutei! Essa história não passa de uma lenda! Só isso! Uma lenda! Aceite o fato de que não podemos com ele! Aceite o fato que a melhor coisa que podemos fazer é um ataque suicida ao seu quartel general! Não passamos de moscas incômodas para ele!  
- Não é bem assim! - vejo Hermione gritar, levantando e também batendo os punhos contra a mesa. A última pessoa no mundo que um dia imaginei que poderia vir ao auxílio de Malfoy. - Eles existem! Eu conheci um deles!  
Todos olham para ela, perplexos. Draco, inabalável, mantêm um sorrisinho de escárnio no canto da boca.  
- Foi há uns dois meses atrás. - ela explica. O rosto tomado pela raiva. Não consigo deixar de achá-la bonita assim. - Num grupo de refugiados que conduzi até a Índia. Ele estava na Inglaterra para uma missão e não estava conseguindo voltar para o Egito por causa das forças de Voldemort. Kalil, era seu nome. Ele descobriu ao meu respeito de alguma forma e me procurou. Me contou quem era e pediu minha ajuda para sair do país. Como a África é o caminho mais fácil para se chegar ao Oriente, já que a Europa está tomada, ele apenas ficou pelo caminho. Deixamos ele no Marrocos e seguimos em frente. Mas ele me disse para procurá-lo, se um dia precisasse de ajuda. Disse que o encontraria no deserto.  
- E foi por isso que eu chamei você, meu caro cunhado! - Draco a interrompeu, olhando para mim, com aquele sorriso de louco outra vez estampado na cara. - Não podemos deixar que Granger parta sozinha. Os perigos que ela terá de enfrentar são muito grandes!  
Agora ela parecia indignada.  
- Eu tenho uma equipe que me ajuda a conduzir os refugiados, lembra-se? - ela esbraveja contra Malfoy. - Lee Jordan! Justin Finch-Fletchley! Theo Boot! Se eu precisasse de ajuda, seria a deles! E eu não preciso. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha!  
- Granger! - Malfoy fala, ainda com aquele sorriso. - E quem vai conduzir os refugiados até você voltar? O Longbottom? Não! Eles não vão com você e você não pode ir sozinha! Aceite o fato! Weasley, há anos, tem dedicado a vida a caçar comensais da morte e criaturas das trevas. Ele é acostumado a seguir pistas e usar mais violência que o necessário quando é preciso. Ele vai acompanhar você para assegurar-se que retornará viva e com o que precisamos!  
- Não!  
- Mulher! - eu vejo Draco perder o controle, pela primeira vez nessa noite. Foi a vez dele levantar e bater na mesa. - Isso não é uma brincadeira! É a missão mais séria e importante que a Resistência já teve. É a nossa última esperança! E você não vai botar tudo a perder por ser cabeça dura!  
Acho que ela não teve coragem de responder. Apenas baixou a cabeça e sentou-se. Eu também não tive coragem de dizer que não. E era exatamente isso que eu pensava em dizer.  
Eu, largando tudo, para servir de guarda-costas de Hermione? Não, obrigado! Tenho mais o que fazer. Era isso que eu diria. Mas não consegui.  


* * *

A reunião foi encerrada ali. Ainda discutimos alguns pontos sobre a viagem, mas meros detalhes. Partiríamos ao amanhecer.  
Ginny tomou-me pelo braço, quando dispersamos, e saímos andando pela casa.  
- Ele está mais fora de si do que nunca! - eu lhe digo. Ela dá de ombros.  
- Quem não está?  
- Que história é essa de refugiados?  
Ginny dá de ombros novamente:  
- Há alguns anos atrás, Hermione juntou um grupo e começou a reunir trouxas e bruxos que queriam fugir de Voldemort para levá-los para o Oriente, o único lugar onde os seguidores das Trevas ainda não chegaram. De alguma forma, que ninguém sabe como, ela consegue entrar em contato com os ministérios desses países e eles recebem os refugiados. Ela tem dedicado a vida a isso há muito tempo... Mas, e você?  
- Nada demais. Apenas o de sempre. Perseguindo Comensais, perseguindo criaturas das trevas. Dando cabo de todos.  
- Sua aparência está horrível!  
- Obrigado!  
Nos calamos por um momento. Estamos diante da porta do laboratório de Neville. Agora ele é o mestre de poções.  
Neville mudou muito. Em nada lembra aquele garoto que um dia ele foi. Cansado, amargurado, obcecado, sempre com a língua afiada. Hoje em dia ele parece mais do que nunca com o nosso antigo mestre de poções, Snape. Justamente com a pessoa que mais lhe causava medo na infância. Ele aprendeu que Herbologia e Poções andavam de mãos dadas e que podiam ser uma mistura muito perigosa. Ele domina isso como ninguém. É estranho. É como se Snape ao morrer houvesse se apossado do corpo de Neville. Mas eu sei que não foi isso que aconteceu. Eu sei o que causou essa mudança em Neville. Bellatrix Lestrange.   
Foi uns três anos depois da morte de Harry. Neville ainda não era essa pessoa em que se tornou. Eles se enfrentaram. Duelaram até ambos perderem as varinhas. E então Neville, tomado por uma fúria que sou incapaz de descrever, a matou com as próprias mãos. Eu estava lá. Vi tudo. Vi o ódio em seu rosto, vi a força descomunal de suas mãos no pescoço dela, vi o sorriso de escárnio naquele rosto que sufocava. E escutei as últimas palavras que ela disse:  
- Isso não vai mudar nada!  
E a desgraçada tinha razão. Não mudou nada. Apenas transformou Neville em um assassino. Acho que foi isso que acabou com os últimos vestígios do menino pateta que ele foi. Acho que isso foi o primeiro passo para torná-lo o homem amargurado que hoje ele é.  
Agora ele está tendo uma discussão violenta com Luna em seu laboratório. Não consigo escutar o que eles falam, mas pela porta aberta vejo que ambos estão furiosos. Luna ergue a manga e praticamente esfrega o antebraço na cara de Neville. E, então, os dois se abraçam.  
Ginny me puxa, querendo sair dali antes que nos vejam. Mas, pela maneira como eles se beijam, acho que não veriam.  
Hoje Luna é uma Comensal da Morte. É ela quem faz o trabalho perigoso de espião. É ela quem ficou no lugar de Snape. E é ela que, a qualquer momento, pode ter o mesmo fim trágico que ele teve quando Voldemort descobriu.  
Eu olho mais uma vez para os dois se beijando e me pergunto como eles tem coragem. Os dois vivem nesse mundo horrível, fazem coisas horríveis e vivem essa vida horrível. E ainda assim tem coragem de se amarem. De se agarrarem um ao outro, sem pensar que um deles pode estar morto amanhã.   
Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Ginny responde minha pergunta:  
- As pessoas precisam acreditar em algo, não? Mesmo que seja no amor que uma sente pela outra.  
O que posso eu responder? Eu não acredito em nada. Eu vivo cada dia como se fosse o último. Esperando que seja o último.  


* * *

*_ Smells like teen spirit - Nirvana_

**N/A: ** Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Eu tentarei ser mais rápida, mas tenho andado meio enrolada. Me desculpem, mas talvez a atualização demore um pouquinho. ;)


	3. The time to hesitate is through

**CAPÍTULO 3 - THE TIME TO HESITATE IS THROUGH**

* * *

Nós partimos ainda de madrugada. O silêncio nos acompanhando. Nossas capas sujando de lama da chuva. Nossos passos ecoando no silêncio da noite.

Aparatar está fora de cogitação. Seriamos apanhados tão logo alcançássemos nosso destino. Vassouras também não seriam uma boa idéia. Dou minha cara a tapa se ela já voou numa vassoura, ou se um dia ainda vai voar. Sei que minha idéia para um transporte seguro até o Cairo vai lhe causar horror. E já imagino o quanto ela vai reclamar. Meu Deus, eu sei o quanto essa mulher é capaz de falar. Preciso pensar num jeito de convencê-la.

- Por que estamos indo por aqui? Para pegarmos o trem que nos levará para o sul, para o porto, deveríamos ter virado há quatro quarteirões. - ela reclama. É a primeira vez que fala comigo desde que nos reencontramos. Ah, ela não mudou nada. Teimosa como só ela sabe ser. A dona da verdade. Em sua cabeça a única maneira segura de se chegar até o Cairo é de trem até o porto e de navio até a África. Não temos tanto tempo assim. Eu não tenho tanto tempo.

- Não iremos de trem. - eu respondo.

- Ah, não vamos? - ela parece não ter gostado muito da idéia. - E como nós vamos?

- Você vai ver.

- Eu não sei se quero ver.

- Nós não temos muita escolha.

Isso encerrou o assunto. Pelo menos por enquanto. Pelo menos até chegarmos ao nosso destino e ela ver de que modo iremos para o Cairo. Continuamos seguindo, lado a lado. Os passos ecoando. A penumbra da noite nos acompanhando. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Embrenhando-se na escuridão.

Me incomoda estar tão perto dela e sentir coisas que não sentia há tantos anos. Mas é melhor não pensar nisso. Afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Tenho uma missão a cumprir. Ah, Deus! Como eu queria estar caçando comensais nesse momento. Como eu queria voltar aos treze anos e estar novamente em Hogwarts. Com ela. Com Harry.

Harry... (Voldemort apontando a varinha) Frio... (Avada Kevadra!) Que sensação horrível! ("Vou permitir que vocês sobrevivam para contar aos outros como Lorde Voldemort venceu Harry Potter. Para contarem aos outros da minha ascensão".) Harry... Como está esfriando. Que sensação ruim. Que vontade de chorar. Por que eu estou com vontade chorar? Não choro desde os dezenove anos.

Subitamente Hermione puxa meu braço, diminuindo o passo:

- Ron, olhe! - ela sussurra, a voz embaçada, angustiada.

E então? Eis a causa do meu mal estar. Tudo se encaixa. Três dementadores patrulhando a área. Eles vêm, lentamente, na nossa direção.

Aquela tenebrosa sensação de que nunca mais serei feliz aumenta. Assim como o frio. E então, de repente, sinto como se um tambor de tempos imemoriais começasse a tocar dentro de mim, como se um animal selvagem despertasse de seu sono. É verdade! Eu nunca mais serei feliz novamente! Minha vida sempre será fria. Há muitos anos eu perdi tudo. Há muitos anos não me resta nada além da sede de vingança. E isso é tudo o que quero! Eu quero exterminar comensais. Eu quero exterminar dementadores. Eu quero acabar com tudo que acabou comigo!

E antes que a parte racional do meu cérebro volte a funcionar, eu ataco os três dementadores de uma vez só. Não sou eu. É como saísse de meu corpo e pudesse me ver, de varinha em punho, correndo na direção deles e brandindo um patrono violento, que os destrói no mesmo instante. E a voz de Hermione chamando meu nome. Eu volto a ter consciência de mim mesmo quando ela começa a me sacudir.

- Seu louco! - ela parece apavorada. Raiva, pânico e alivio se misturando. - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Salvando nossas vidas! - eu resmungo, tentando me desvencilhar. O que essa mal agradecida está pensando?

- Não, seu idiota. Vai chover comensais e dementadores aqui em instantes.

- E o que você esperava que eu fizesse? Deixar que os dementadores nos apanhassem?

- Ah, cale a boca!

Ela me pega pelo braço e me força a correr. Não me resta alternativa senão acompanhá-la. E admitir que ela tinha razão quando começo escutar o pipocar de bruxos aparatando ao nosso redor. Eu tento parar. Algo dentro de mim quer enfrentar esses comensais e acabar com eles. Mas ela me puxa com mais força.

- Não ouse parar, Ronald Weasley, ou eu juro que vou ir chutando você até o Cairo! - ela esbraveja, furiosa. - Eu juro que jogo uma maldição em você!

Eu não tenho tempo de responder ou reagir. Os estalidos começam a vir de todos os lados, nos cercando. Nos obrigando a parar. Eu saco a varinha novamente, pronto para atacar. Mas ela joga seus braços em torno do meu pescoço e me abraça com força.

Aquilo me pega desprevenido. Eu titubeio por um momento e, quando dou por mim, estamos em outro lugar. Ela nos aparatou dali.

Rapidamente Hermione me solta e tira algo da mochila que carrega. Uma capa de invisibilidade. A capa de Harry. Ela a joga por cima de nós dois.

- Nem um pio, Ron. - ela fala baixinho. Posso senti-la tremendo. - Nem um pio, por favor. Eles devem estar chegando.

Eu não falo nada. Não dou um pio. Novamente ela estava com a razão. Comensais começam aparatar ao nosso redor. Sinto-a encolher-se ao meu lado e não consigo conter a vontade de abraçá-la. Eu faço isso e ela responde esse abraço. Ficamos ali por vários minutos que pareceram horas. Abraçados, tensos.

Vejo os comensais encapuzados nos procurando. E xingando por terem nos perdido. Um deles se aproxima muito. Mais um passo e poderia nos encontrar. Sinto meu sangue ferver. Eu reconheceria aquela cara e aquela maldita mão em qualquer lugar. Rabicho. Eu quero matar o desgraçado.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ela me abraça mais forte. Posso sentir a respiração dela em meu pescoço.

- Por favor! - ela murmura em meu ouvido e eu me contenho. Eles desistem de nos procurar e desaparatam dali.

Nos largamos e esperamos mais um pouquinho para termos certeza que estamos em segurança. Ela arranca a capa de cima de nós e a enfia de volta na mochila, com raiva. Então se volta para mim, me fuzilando com os olhos. E me chuta a canela, com força. Aquilo dói. Como alguém do tamanho dela consegue ter um chute tão forte?

- Nunca mais faça isso, idiota! - ela esbraveja. - Você poderia ter se matado! Poderia ter matado nós dois.

- Sinto muito. É mais forte que eu. - eu me desculpo. - Mas nada teria acontecido com você. Eu já enfrentei sozinho bandos maiores, tanto de dementadores quanto de comensais.

Ela não responde. Apenas seguimos nossa jornada em silêncio. Ela aparatou há dois quarteirões do lugar de onde os dementadores nos atacaram e agora estamos perto de nosso destino.

- Apenas me diga uma coisa, Hermione. - Eu quebro o silêncio, enquanto caminhamos. - Essa é a capa de Harry?

- É.

- Como a conseguiu?

- Ele a deixou comigo antes de... Você sabe de quê. Pediu que cuidasse dela pra ele. E eu ainda cuido.

Não é engraçado como até hoje nós dois cuidamos de coisas para Harry? Ela tem a capa. Eu tenho outra coisa.

Paramos diante da garagem velha onde está o que vim buscar. Eu puxo a varinha e abro o cadeado que a manteve trancada por tantos anos. E vejo os olhos de Hermione se arregalarem à medida que a porta se abre e o interior da garagem se revela.

- Isso aí é o que eu estou pensando que é? - ela pergunta, incrédula, diante da enorme moto a sua frente.

- É. - eu respondo. - Hagrid a deu a Harry quando ele fez dezesseis anos. Achou que Sirius gostaria que fosse dele. Harry só andou nela uma vez. Eu também. Mas ele me deu a chave antes de... antes de morrer. Pediu que cuidasse dela, por ele e por Sirius, se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse. E ela está aí desde então.

- A moto de Sirius Black... - ela parecia não acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

- Venha. - eu digo, subindo na moto e me preparando para arrancar.

- Você está completamente louco se acha que eu vou subir nisso aí.

- Qual é, Hermione? Você voou num hipogrifo com Harry, isso não pode ser pior. Pelo menos a moto é mais confortável.

- Eu tinha 13 anos e foi a experiência mais desagradável da minha vida!

- Isso não vai ser desagradável, eu prometo. Você pode até gostar. Não temos muita escolha. Navio demoraria muito. Não é sensato aparatar. Mas podemos ir de vassoura, caso você prefira. A firebolt de Harry ainda está em Grimmauld Place. E acho que Ginny deve saber onde está a minha vassoura. Mas não acho que seja boa idéia voltar até lá.

Ela suspira, resignada, e sobe na minha garupa.

- Por favor, não seja imprudente.

- Não serei. Eu prometo.

- Podemos ir, então.

- Ainda é tempo para desistir, Hermione. - por algum motivo que desconheço, escuto essas palavras saindo da minha boca. Como se um pouco de bom senso se atirasse sobre mim. - Draco é um completo maluco, mas vejo que você ainda conserva a sensatez. Você sabe no que estamos nos metendo e como isso pode acabar. Não a recriminarei se desistir.

- Você quer desistir?

- Por mim não faz diferença. Não acredito nisso. Mas levarei minha missão até o fim. Aceitarei a tua decisão.

- Então vamos, Ron. Você não tem nada para perder, eu tampouco. E, ao contrário de você, acredito que isso pode funcionar.

- Então está decidido. Segure-se firme em mim e procure não olhar para baixo. Tudo vai dar certo.

Tudo vai dar certo? Como se eu acreditasse nisso também!

* * *

The Doors, Light my fire

**N/A:** Eu gostaria de me desculpar por toda essa demora. Eu sei que não é desculpa, afinal, eu comecei a publicar essa fic e deveria cumprir minhas resposabilidades, mas minha vida foi uma confusão completa nesses últimos cinco meses (estágio, relatório de conclusão de curso, emprego, supervisora maluca, milhões de coisas para fazer e um bloqueio), mas agora as coisas estão se ajeitando e espero não demorar tanto para postar o próximo. Realmente, eu peço desculpas a vocês e sinto muito.

Quero deixar aqui os meus sinceros agradecimentos a todas as pessoas que comentaram e que estão acompanhando, apesar dos pesares. E deixar um agradecimento muito especial a três pessoas: BB, Scila e Mione. Valeu, gurias!


	4. You will always be holding my heart in y...

**CAPITULO 4 - YOU WILL ALWAYS BE HOLDING MY HEART IN YOUR HAND **

* * *

Passaram-se muitas horas até chegarmos ao Cairo. E o contato com ela, com o corpo dela tão próximo de mim durante todo o percurso, me fez pensar em coisas que há muito tempo não pensava. E que não deveria estar pensando agora. Existem coisas muito mais importantes para eu me concentrar agora do que paixões adolescentes mal resolvidas.

Mal resolvida sim! Preciso admitir isso pra mim mesmo. Se minha história com ela não é mal resolvida, eu gostaria de saber o que seria uma historia mal resolvida. Porém isso não importa. Não agora, pelo menos. Nós acabamos de chegar. Ela está cansada e faminta. Eu estou cansado e faminto. E preciso sumir com essa moto. Preciso arrumar um lugar para ficarmos. Preciso descansar um pouco. Mas, para isso, preciso achar o meu "contato" no Cairo.

Meu "contato" eu conheci quando ainda tinha treze anos e vim para o Cairo pela primeira vez. Com toda minha família e aquele rato infeliz no ombro. Visitar Bill, quando ele ainda trabalhava no Gringotes. O contato era colega dele, amigo dele. E saiu junto com Bill do banco pra lutar nessa maldita guerra. Mas Bill morreu, e o meu contato ainda está ai.

Antes de qualquer coisa, nós paramos em um restaurante trouxa para comer alguma coisa. Hermione reclamou que estava com fome e eu não poderia fazê-la esperar. Ou poderia? O fato é que eu não a deixo esperando. Não consigo entender o que está havendo comigo. Como se ela não pudesse esperar mais um pouco. Mas algo dentro de mim simplesmente não consegue deixá-la esperar. Encontrarei o contato mais tarde.

O restaurante trouxa onde entramos é um lugarzinho comum, que pode ser encontrado em qualquer lugar do mundo. Eu pergunto se ela tem certeza que quer comer ali, se não prefere encontrar um lugar melhor. Mas ela acha que ali está bom. Por mim tudo bem.

Enquanto esperamos nossa refeição chegar, eu percebo um homem sentado próximo. Ele olha como se tentasse nos reconhecer. Aparentemente não reconheceu, mas eu reconheci ele. McNair. O comensal. Está a paisana, mas eu conheceria ele em qualquer lugar.

Eu sinto meu sangue ferver. Aquela coisa que me faz querer exterminar comensais da face da terra começa fervilhar dentro de mim. Tanto que poderia puxar a varinha e dar cabo dele no restaurante mesmo. A fúria tomando conta de mim. Prestes a explodir. E levar tudo junto.

- O que você tem? – ela pergunta, percebendo que estou agitado. Mas não estou disposto a dar explicações, portanto não respondo. Apenas acompanho McNair com os olhos, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de abordá-lo.

- Estou falando com você! – ela insiste, irritada. Olhando para McNair também. Será que o reconheceu? Será que imagina o que estou querendo fazer?

McNair se levanta, deixa o dinheiro para pagar sua conta e sai. Eu levanto também, disposto a ir atrás dele, mas ela segura o meu braço:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Aquele homem é um comensal. – respondo, contrariado. Será que ela não aprende a não interromper os outros quando se trata de algo importante? - Preciso ir atrás dele.

- Você quer parar com isso? – ela responde irritada, arrancando a pele do meu pulso com as unhas. - Estamos aqui para cumprir uma missão, lembra? Não para você sair por ai, caçando comensais. Quer ter um pouco de responsabilidade, por favor?

A mulher está estressada. Vai tornar minha vida um inferno pelos próximos dois dias caso eu resolva ir atrás dele. A decisão é difícil. Por um lado meus instintos querem segui-lo e acabar com ele. Por outro, aquele rapazinho de quinze anos que ainda vive dentro de mim e sabe o que esperar de Hermione fica me dizendo pra ficar na minha e evitar futuros problemas. E eu, me sentindo patético, acabo por sentar ao lado dela, de cara fechada e esperar minha refeição também. Posso ver um sorrisinho vitorioso em seus lábios. Algumas pessoas não mudam, não é mesmo? Especialmente a senhorita Dona da Verdade Granger. E eu aqui me sentindo como me sentia aos 15 anos. E ainda não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

Estou mais inclinado a pensar que isso é ruim. Por que é estupidez amolecer agora. Esse não é um mundo para pessoas moles. E eu não quero ter de me preocupar demais comigo para não magoar ela. Aliás, esse foi um dos motivos que me levaram a deixá-la. Não posso me dar ao luxo de me preocupar com os sentimentos das pessoas que amo.

Olhe como eu estou falando: pessoas que amo. Como se eu tivesse alguém para amar! Não tenho e não quero! Melhor botar os pés no chão e parar de pensar como um adolescente bobo. Neste mundo não existe lugar para adolescentes bobos.

Depois de comermos, vamos atrás do meu contanto. Ainda estou com McNair na cabeça e não vou voltar do Cairo sem acertar as contas com ele. Deixa estar!

O antigo colega de Bill já nos esperava. Ele esconde a moto de Sirius e nos entrega documentos falsos, para não sermos reconhecidos. Já fez reservas em um hotel. Lugar seguro. É só chegarmos e pedirmos por nossa reserva.

Eu nem me incomodei muito com esse fato. Se ele havia se dado ao trabalho de ter encontrado um lugar seguro para descansarmos, melhor para mim, pois me pouparia o trabalho. O único detalhe é que as reservas foram feitas em nome do Sr. e Sra. (alguma coisa) e, portanto, se tratava de um quarto de casal.

Hermione não gostou muito da idéia. Deu para perceber pela cara feia que ela me olhou. Como se eu fosse o culpado.

- Aqui está ótimo para mim, não se preocupe. - eu falei, me atirando no sofá, quando ficamos a sós em "nosso" quarto. - Pode ficar com a cama. Partiremos para o deserto amanhã pela manhã. Descanse um pouco. Eu vou sair para fazer um reconhecimento do local.

Ela apenas me olha com aquela cara de "eu sei que não é bem isso que você vai fazer", mas não fala nada. E é claro que ela está certa. Eu vou atrás de McNair. Preciso encontrá-lo, nem que seja apenas para descobrir o que ele está fazendo aqui. Embora eu saiba que o que eu quero mesmo é acabar com ele.

Meu "reconhecimento de área" se mostra em vão. Nenhum sinal de McNair. Tudo o que faço é caminhar e caminhar. E lembrar do passado. De um passado muito distante. Do tempo em que eu era outra pessoa. Do primeiro beijo que Hermione me deu.

Final de nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts. A guerra contra Voldemort começando. Um passeio em Hogsmeade que acabou com eu e ela seqüestrados por comensais da morte, para atrair Harry. Presos em um porão escuro. Sem varinhas. Levei uns bofetões de homens mascarados, tentado defender ela. Felizmente nada de crucios, apenas uns bofetões. Trancados no escuro. Eu estava com medo e com muita raiva. Hermione, apavorada. Depois que os homens nos deixaram sozinhos e vimos que não havia como escapar dali, ela deitou minha cabeça em seu ombro, lamentando os ferimentos que me causaram.

- Eu sinto muito, Ron. Eles vão apanhar Harry por nossa causa. Estou com medo.

Eu a abracei com força.

- Eles não vão apanhar Harry. Ele vai nos salvar, sem ser apanhado. E não tenha medo. Eu estou aqui e não deixarei que nada de ruim aconteça com você. Nunca.

Certo. Estávamos em perigo e apavorados. Mas também estávamos em um lugar escuro e éramos dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios. Quando eu dei por mim estávamos nos beijando. E foi isso que ficamos fazendo por muito tempo. Até vermos uma luz se aproximando e um Draco Malfoy furioso, com a roupa toda rasgada, totalmente descabelado e descomposto, com a varinha em punho, aparecer diante de nós e abrir a porta, nos mandando sumir dali e encontrar o "Potter" que estava lá em cima, era só seguir o corredor. Ele nos entregou nossas varinhas sem dar maiores explicações e saiu dali batendo os pés.

Ficamos desconfiados, mas não tínhamos muitas alternativas. Quando encontramos a escada no final do corredor, encontramos também Harry acabando de nocautear um comensal. Lutamos junto com ele e fugimos dali. Só mais tarde é que ficamos sabendo que Lucius Malfoy tentou matar Draco naquele dia, por que o garoto estava sendo um estorvo e fazendo tudo errado. Foi Harry quem o salvou. Isso explicava a atitude de Draco.

Não contamos nada para Harry a principio. Acabamos contando mais tarde. Mas foi nesse dia que eu e Hermione começamos a namorar.

Realmente o passado distante. De uma pessoa que não sou mais eu. Coisas que eu não deveria estar lembrando. Que não tenho por que estar lembrando e que não vão me ajudar em nada.

Volto para o hotel. Não consegui nada. Só consegui ficar mais cansado do que já estava. E pensar em coisas que eu deveria ter esquecido. Para que ficar lembrando disso? Aonde eu espero chegar? De que me adianta constatar que não sou e nunca serei invulnerável à presença dela? Que ela ainda meche comigo como ninguém nunca fez ou nunca fará? Melhor cair na real. No mundo em que estamos não existe mais lugar para se viver grandes paixões. Não existe mais lugar para nada.

Eu chego ao quarto e ela está deitada, lendo um livro. Uma cena tão tranqüila que me faz desejar tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la, como eu fazia há muitos anos atrás. Ela ergue os olhos e me dá um pequeno sorriso de reconhecimento. Parece aliviada.

E eu corro para o banheiro, tomar uma ducha fria. Bem fria. Para tentar botar um pouco de juízo na minha cabeça e parar de ficar pensando bobagem. Tenho a sensação de passar horas debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água gelada escorrer pela minha cabeça, o cabelo grudando na nuca. Mas não foi tanto tempo assim. Quando eu saio do banheiro ela ainda está lendo o livro. Eu tiro a camisa e me preparo para deitar. E então ela me olha. Me olha de um jeito malicioso, como costumava fazer há muitos anos atrás. E sorri. Eu sorrio de volta e me deito no sofá. Vai ser difícil dormir essa noite e outra ducha fria vai fazer ela ficar desconfiada. Eu fecho os olhos, pensando no sorriso que ela acabou de me dar. E tenho a vaga sensação de que as coisas não vão ser exatamente como eu quero que sejam.

* * *

Paul McCartney, Hope of deliverance 


	5. I try to laugh about it cover it all up ...

**CAPÍTULO 5 -** **I TRY TO LAUGH ABOUT IT COVER IT ALL UP WITH LIES

* * *

**

Eu encontro Harry no meu sonho. Aquele Harry de dezenove anos que morreu na minha frente. Ele ainda está vestido como naquele dia e olha para mim amargurado, furioso.

Já tive esse sonho antes. Tantas vezes que até perdi as contas. Eu sei que agora ele vai vir na minha direção, violento, e me cobrar por tê-lo deixado morrer sem fazer nada para tentar impedir. Eu vou argumentar que tentei, e eu realmente tentei. Mas que não tive forças para conseguir me atirar na frente da maldição proibida que o matou. E que mesmo que tivesse forças para tanto, ele estava longe demais. Eu nunca conseguiria alcançá-lo a tempo. Ele vai me dizer que eu sou o culpado, o grande culpado. Que todos foram egoístas e que não tinham o direito de depositar todo aquele peso nas costas dele. E então eu vou acordar chorando como uma criança, pensando que tudo o que ele falou é verdade e desejando realmente ter conseguido me atirar na frente daquele Avada.

Mas dessa vez é diferente. Ele vêm até mim e pára, sem me agredir. Sem me empurrar. Lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos e eu sinto que elas começam escorrer dos meus também. Harry parece estar sofrendo muito.

Vocês são egoístas. Todos vocês. – ele fala, cansado. – Tão imensamente egoístas. Por que não resolvem seus problemas sozinhos? Eu estou longe deles agora e vocês querem me fazer voltar, para resolver os problemas de vocês! Pra vocês! Isso não é justo, isso não é certo! Não é mais o meu tempo. Por que vocês não conseguem caminhar com suas próprias pernas.

Mas nós precisamos de você! – é tudo o que eu consigo responder, sabendo que ele está certo. E nós errados. Não é mais problema dele. Ele fez o que pôde. Tudo o que podia. E falhou. Não é justo querer que ele tente de novo.

Harry me dá as costas.

Você sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe? – ele fala. E novamente ele está certo. Eu sei o que vai acontecer. Tudo vai se repetir. Não vai adiantar de nada. Não se pode mudar o que já aconteceu. O fato foi que perdemos a guerra. A profecia foi cumprida. E trazer Harry de volta não vai mudar isso.

Ele segue rumo a escuridão. Eu tento correr atrás dele, mas não o alcanço. Ele anda devagar, mas minhas pernas estão pesadas. Parecem coladas no chão. E então eu grito o nome dele. E grito. E grito. Na esperança que ele volte e que eu possa explicar que não é minha culpa. Que eu não posso fazer nada. E concordar que isso é errado. Perguntar a ele o que quer que eu faça.

Mas algo me faz abrir os olhos e voltar para a realidade. Hermione de joelhos ao meu lado. Não estou mais no sofá e sim no chão.

Está tudo bem, Ron. Foi só um sonho ruim. – ela fala, passando a mão no meu cabelo. Um gesto um tanto maternal, mas que funciona. É incrível como funciona.

Eu sonhei com Harry. – digo a ela, que apenas sorri tristemente.

Eu sei.

Você acha que é certo o que vamos fazer? – eu me vejo perguntando, de repente, sem pensar direito.

Não. – ela responde. – Mas é a ultima esperança que nos resta. Não só para mim ou para você, mas para toda a humanidade. Por que os nossos dias chegarão ao fim, Ron. A Resistência chegará ao fim. E o que será do resto do mundo depois disso?

Mas Harry...

Eu sei que é injusto com Harry. Mas mais injusto ainda seria negar isso para toda a humanidade. Foi Malfoy quem me fez enxergar isso. Eu não concordei no começo. E então ele me provou, mais uma vez, que os fins sempre justificam os meios. E que novamente teremos que sacrificar Harry pelo bem maior. É triste e injusto, mas é a realidade.

E se ele falhar, novamente?

Eu não estou pensando nessa hipótese, Ron. Não pode ser em vão. Se ele falhar, estamos perdidos. É por isso que ele não pode falhar, não vai falhar.

E eu espero que ela tenha razão. Por que tudo isso é tão revoltantemente injusto. Tudo sempre caiu nos ombros dele. E nem depois de morto isso vai mudar.

Volte a dormir. Teremos um dia cheio pela frente. – ela me fala, voltando pra cama.

Eu volto para o meu sofá, mas não durmo outra vez. Um pouco por falta de sono. Adrenalina do sonho me despertou. Um pouco por temer voltar a dormir e precisar encarar os olhos de Harry novamente.

Quando surgem os primeiros raios de sol da manhã eu me levanto e me apronto para o longo dia que virá.

Partimos a pé para o deserto nas primeiras horas da manhã. Rumo às pirâmides. É por onde começaremos.

Segundo Hermione a tal Ordem de Anúbis poderá ser encontrada no subterrâneo de uma pirâmide. Eu não faço idéia de qual pirâmide seja. Tem um monte delas por aqui. Hermione tem certeza que se trata de uma das Pirâmides de Gizé. Acho que é por causa da esfinge. Ela falou alguma coisa sobre uma esfinge, mas eu não consigo mais prestar atenção ao que ela fala. Eu começo a voltar no tempo e fazer esse caminho de novo. Dessa vez não é uma missão importante para salvar o mundo, mas apenas uma viagem com a família. A primeira em muitos anos.

Não tínhamos dinheiro para viajar, mas daquela vez papai ganhou na loteria. E mamãe quis vir visitar Bill no Egito. Eu sinto os olhos marejarem ao lembrar deles. Minha família toda reunida, viajando junto. A última vez. Isso foi antes de Percy romper relações conosco, antes da morte de Charlie, antes do meu mundo começar a desabar.

E pensar que eu trouxe comigo aquele rato cretino. No meu ombro.

Hermione me faz voltar a realidade, dando-me uma cotovelada e apontando um para um ponto a frente, bem distante.

Estamos perto! – ela fala.

Hermione segue na frente, tentando parecer confiante. Mas por um momento posso vê-la fraquejar, fazendo uma expressão cansada, derrotada. Ela também não tem certeza do que nós estamos fazendo. O calor aqui é insuportável. E a areia e o vento não dão uma trégua. O tempo está favorável a nós, mas há uma pequena agitação nos ventos. Acho que logo se formará uma tempestade.

A medida que íamos nos aproximando, ouvimos um estrondo e o vento se agitou. Me viro na direção do vento e a visão que tenho não é muito agradável. Um monstro enorme diante nós. Corpo de leão e cabeça de mulher. Eis que estamos diante da tão falada esfinge. Mais do que instintivamente eu puxo minha varinha e me preparo para ir pra cima do bicho, mas Hermione se coloca na minha frente. Ela encara a esfinge por um longo tempo, sem quebrar o contato visual e então fala, muito calma e pausadamente:

Estamos buscando a Ordem de Anúbis.

Respondam meu enigma e os deixarei passar. Não respondam e os devorarei!

Hermione olha para mim e dá de ombros.

Ou nós respondemos ou ela nos devora. – e então olha de volta para a esfinge. – Responderemos o seu enigma.

A criatura dá de ombros e fala:

O que é que anda, anda e nunca chega?

Hermione dá de ombros e sorri. Eu já estou prestes a empunhar a varinha contra a esfinge novamente.

O tempo? – responde Hermione. A esfinge sorri e abre o caminho. Isso foi estranho. Era como se ela quisesse que passássemos. Como se esperasse por isso. E, pela cara de Hermione, acho que ela deve estar pensando a mesma coisa. A charada parece ter sido estupidamente fácil.

Mas não falamos sobre isso. Apenas seguimos nosso caminho. E então nos aproximamos das enormes pirâmides para procurarmos pela entrada secreta, através da qual teríamos acesso ao interior da pirâmide e encontraríamos a Ordem de Anúbis, segundo o tal Kalil dissera a Hermione outrora.

Procuramos durante horas sob o sol de rachar e não encontramos nada. Absolutamente nada. Por sorte hoje em dia não existem mais turistas para atrapalhar nossa busca. Quando eu estive aqui da primeira vez os turistas estavam por tudo. Eu poderia ter imaginado que bruxos proscritos da sociedade bruxa poderiam se esconder por aqui? Acho que não.

O céu começa se armar, estranhamente, e isso nos leva crer que dentro em breve precisaremos desistir de procurar pela entrada para nos abrigarmos.

Ao entardecer somos obrigados a armar a minúscula barraca que Hermione trouxe, um pouco distante da pirâmide maior, para nos protegermos da tempestade de areia que está chegando.

É uma barraca parecida com aquelas que meu pai levou para a copa mundial de quadribol, há muitos anos atrás. Eu lembro disso agora e isso parece pertencer a uma outra era, a uma outra pessoa. Lembranças de outra pessoa. É tão estranho.

A minúscula barraca que armamos mal parece ter espaço para alojar uma criança pequena e no entanto cabemos eu e Hermione, tranqüilamente, dentro dela. Não é tão espaçosa como aquelas que meu pai conseguiu outrora, muito pelo contrário. Porém temos um tapete fofo para nos sentarmos que é tão confortável que poderíamos dormir nele se quisermos. Cobertores e almofadas fofas e uma mesinha com frutas e água. Isso é tudo que temos para escaparmos da tempestade de areia. E sabe-se lá quanto tempo isso vai levar. Mas graças ao bom senso de Hermione, poderemos escapar da tempestade confortavelmente. Por que eu nunca lembraria de trazer uma barraca.

O tempo começa a passar e o vento a açoitar nossa barraca. Hermione parece apreensiva, como se os resultados que obtivera não fossem os que ela esperava. Imagino que realmente não sejam. Talvez o cara que ela ajudou tenha mentido. Talvez não haja nenhuma Ordem de Anúbis. Talvez tenhamos perdido nosso tempo e agora estamos presos numa barraca no meio do deserto, enfrentando uma tempestade de areia.

Eu me deito no tapete fofo, aproveitando essa pausa forçada para descansar um pouco. O silencio interrompido apenas pelo som do vento açoitando a barraca. Permanecemos assim por um longo tempo. Tempo suficiente para que eu quase durma. Para que eu caminhe por aquele tênue fio que separa o sono do estar desperto. Tudo parece tão distante. O vento parece soprar tão longe. E a presença dela tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, faz-me lembrar de coisas vividas há tanto tempo atrás. Sorrisos, olhares, o cheiro dela. Isso tudo me perturba, mas ao mesmo tempo me alivia. Como uma fagulha de esperança que insiste em não morrer, por mais que eu mesmo queira que ela morra. Eu sei que ela não vai morrer. E, de certa forma, isso me consola. Como a sensação de ainda restar um pouco de vida dentro de mim. O que está acontecendo? Aquele Ron que fui outrora está gritando para vir a tona novamente? Ele ainda existe e quer voltar? Preciso calar aquele garoto tolo que um dia fui. Preciso mostrar-lhe que não há mais lugar para pessoas como ele nesse mundo.

É a presença dela que faz isso, eu sei. Aquele garoto que um dia fui quer tocar os cabelos dela outra vez. Sentir se ainda têm a mesma maciez e o mesmo perfume de outrora. Lembrar o sabor dos lábios dela, outrora tão doces. Será que nesses tempos amargos eles ainda conservam a mesma doçura?

Eu volto a realidade ao escutar um soluço abafado, quase inaudível. Me volto para ela para confirmar que ela realmente está chorando. Eu não sei o por que disso, mas desejo sinceramente que eu não seja o motivo, apesar de saber que não sou eu o motivo. Mas eu sempre me sentia assim quando a via chorar. Parecia que sempre era culpa minha. E isso fazia com que me sentisse horrível. Ainda faz.

Eu procuro a mão dela, como sempre fazia nessas horas, e a seguro com força. Tentando fazer com que se sinta melhor. Ela me olha com os olhos marejados. A tristeza que vejo neles faz meu coração se apertar.

Nós falhamos, Ron! – ela me fala, entre soluços. – Eu fui enganada. Nossa missão foi um fracasso, por que não existe missão nenhuma. A Ordem de Anúbis não deve existir mais.

Não se preocupe. – eu respondo. – Quando essa tempestade passar, voltaremos a procurar. Já estamos aqui mesmo. Não custa nada. Se não encontrarmos, voltaremos para casa.

Como se existisse alguma casa para voltar.

Eu estou cansada disso! – ela chora. – Cansada de ter esperança, cansada de perder a esperança. Cansada dessa guerra estúpida. Cansada desse mundo horrível. Cansada dessa vida. Eu só queria a minha vida de volta!

Ela desmorona aos prantos e algo irracional dentro de mim vai ao seu encontro. Quando dou por mim, ela está aninhada em meus braços, chorando como nunca imaginei que um dia a veria chorar. Eu gostaria de poder falar alguma coisa que pudesse abrandar sua dor, mas eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer. Então eu afago seus cabelos, confuso, tentado achar algo para dizer que possa fazê-la parar de chorar. Mas acabo me distraindo com a sensação de ter seus cabelos entre meus dedos e sentir que eles ainda são macios. Eu levo um punhado deles até meu rosto só para constatar que o cheiro ainda é o mesmo. E a senti-los em meu rosto ainda me faz esquecer de tudo, como fazia há tantos anos passados. Mas os soluços dela me trazem de volta a realidade.

Hermione, eu... – eu tento falar alguma coisa, para fazê-la parar de soluçar. Vê-la assim me desespera. Mas não sai nada. O que eu poderia dizer?

Para minha surpresa é ela que fala. Impulsiva, os olhos ainda marejados.

Não fala nada, Ron. Por favor. Apenas me beija. Pelo menos essa noite me faz acreditar que isso realmente não passa de um pesadelo. Que amanhã eu vou acordar e vou ter dezessete anos novamente e nada disso existe. Nada disso aconteceu. Apenas me beija.

Alguma vez na vida eu soube resistir a um pedido dela? Ainda mais feito quando seus olhos estão rasos d'água? Eu faço o que ela me pede. Que é o que eu quero fazer também.

Sentir, por um momento, que nada disso existe, que nunca existiu. Que ainda tenho dezessete anos e um monte de sonhos para o futuro. Sonhos para um futuro ao lado dela. A nossa casa que nunca existirá, os filhos que nunca vamos ter, a felicidade que nunca viveremos juntos. Sim, ainda que seja só por essa noite eu quero acreditar que esse inferno que vivemos não existe. Que o futuro ainda pertence a nós. Que nada nesse mundo vai poder nos separar, por que ainda somos jovens e temos muito tempo pela frente. Ainda temos dezessete anos e nos amamos como só se ama aos dezessete anos. Que vamos nos casar quando a guerra terminar. Que as únicas coisas que temos que nos preocupar além da guerra lá fora, são os deveres e as notas. Não estamos mais numa barraca no meio deserto enfrentando uma tempestade de areia. Estamos de volta a Hogwarts, trancados numa sala escondida enquanto deveríamos estar monitorando. E nosso maior medo é sermos pegos por Filch. O que sabemos que não vai acontecer e, portanto, podemos aproveitar nossa noite. Então tudo que fazemos é nos beijar e nos beijar. Sentir um ao outro. Cada beijo, cada toque, cada olhar. Só existimos nós dois no universo todo. E sabemos o quanto estamos vivos!

Vivos! O sangue correndo em nossas veias, nossas mãos entrelaçadas, as bocas que não se desgrudam. Vivos! Dezessete anos. Acordando de um sonho ruim para nos consolarmos um no outro. Vivos! Até cairmos exautos num sono sem sonhos. Abençoadamente sem sonhos. Por que estamos vivos! Vivos!

Quando eu me acordo ela ainda está abraçada em mim. Eu ainda estou na barraca no meio do deserto e não tenho mais dezessete anos. E, apesar de tudo, eu descobri que não estou tão morto quanto achava que estava. Que eu ainda posso sentir o sangue correndo dentro de mim quando não estou caçando. E eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, mas sei que é frustrante. Que eu deveria ter resistido. Que eu não quero fazê-la sofrer, mas que nesse mundo onde vivemos não há espaço para se viver grandes amores. E ela foi o maior amor da minha vida. O único amor da minha vida. Ela ainda é. E eu vou sair da vida dela tão logo voltemos para casa. Ainda que não haja mais casa. Eu deveria ter sabido me controlar.

Eu visto minha roupa e tento sair da barraca. Sei que há uma montanha de areia para enfrentar. Estamos soterrados.

Quando vejo ela está me acompanhando, já vestida também. Tirando areia do caminho junto comigo. Sem dizer uma palavra.

Finalmente conseguimos enxergar o sol e saímos da barraca pelo buraco que cavamos. Agora poderemos concluir nossas buscas.

Mas mal saltamos do buraco e somos sugados pela areia. Enterrados vivos. É sufocante. Quanto mais eu tento me desvencilhar, mais sou sugado. Por um momento chego a pensar que vou morrer sufocado. Mas então eu despenco duramente no chão de um lugar escuro.

Eu puxo a varinha do bolso com medo de clarear o lugar. Medo do que posso encontrar.

Chamo por Hermione e ela não responde. Isso me leva a acender a varinha. E...

Merda! – eu me escuto dizer ao dar de cara com o que me aguarda.

* * *

_ Boys don't cry - The Cure_

**N/A:** Eu gostaria de agradecer à Scila pela linda capinha da fic, à Ily por ter me ajudado a encontrar material de pesquisa necessário, e à Lisa, especialmente à Lisa, por toda a ajuda prestada para que esse capítulo tenha saído, eu não teria conseguido sem a ajuda dela.

Perdoem a demora, faculdade está tomando muito tempo. Eu não vou desistir de Hunter apesar de todos os problemas que estou encontrando com essa fic, mas não posso prometer que não vai demorar. Me desculpem. E desculpem também pela charada horrível, eu não conheço charadas e essa foi a coisa menos estúpida que encontrei.


	6. I have to turn my head until my darkness

**6.** **I HAVE TO TURN MY HEAD UNTIL MY DARKNESS GOES¹**

* * *

Às vezes eu acho que certas coisas só acontecem comigo.

Quando eu era mais jovem costumava achar que tudo que era meu não prestava, pois não funcionava direito ou era de segunda mão. E estava certo. Minhas coisas nunca prestaram mesmo. Porém com o tempo eu comecei a desconfiar que não eram só minhas coisas que não prestavam. Havia algo errado comigo. Uma espécie de má sorte ou algo do gênero, que fazia com que as coisas mais improváveis acontecessem, entre todas as pessoas, justamente comigo. Foi graças a isso que vomitei lesmas por tentar defender Hermione, certa vez. Foi graças a isso que descobri que meu rato de estimação na verdade era um traidor e assassino foragido. E é graças a isso também que agora eu caí nesse lugar escuro, perdi Hermione e estou diante de um bando de homens de turbantes mal encarados, empunhando um negócio comprido que deve ser uma varinha, ainda que não pareça com uma.

Esses homens me olham de uma maneira assustadora. Não são comensais, mas também não são nativos amigáveis. Eu sei lá o que eles são, mas não parecem querer conversa comigo. Muito pelo contrário, já que me cercam, a uma certa distância, ainda apontando o treco que deve ser uma varinha na minha direção. O treco que em questão é comprido e parece ser feito de ouro. Posso notar que existem desenhos na base. Seu formato é retangular, mas vai afunilando na ponta e formando uma pirâmide comprida. Uma luz dourada brilha na ponta. Eu não sei o que é esse treco, mas não gosto dele apontando pra mim.

O lugar onde caí parece ser uma cripta debaixo da terra. Apesar de estar escuro eu consigo notar com a pouca luz que sai das varinhas esquisitas dos caras, e da minha também, que as paredes são arredondadas e que, apesar da areia no chão, o chão é mesmo de mármore.

Eu sinto que a situação não está muito boa para o meu lado: Hermione sumiu e eu estou cercado por esses homens estranhos sem saber o que fazer e a única coisa que eu sei é que preciso fazer alguma coisa. Salvar Hermione. Dar o fora daqui. No que nós fomos nos meter? E o pior é que não tenho a menor idéia de como escapar daqui ou de onde Hermione pode estar, ou se ela está bem? Ou de quem são esses homens mal encarados de turbante que olham pra mim com essas caras fechadas e falam numa língua que eu não entendo? Quem me garante que não são seguidores de Voldemort?

Eu já falei que eu acho que dessa vez estou com problemas e dos grandes? E que eu não tenho a menor idéia do que eu devo fazer? E que eu me sinto sem chão, completamente perdido?

Eu já falei que tudo isso tudo é uma merda?

Sim, eu acho que isso eu já falei. Mas, enfim, é uma merda. E uma merda bem grande!

- Merda! – eu me sintetizo em palavras a essência do meu pensamento momentâneo. Os homens escutam e começam a gritar comigo em sua língua estranha, o que me leva a crer que as coisas não estão boas para o meu lado.

Tento me afastar deles, procurando uma maneira de escapar. Não consigo enxergar muito longe e desconfio que para fugir precisarei enfrenta-los.

- Hermione! – eu chamo o nome dela na esperança que me responda, fazendo-me ter uma noção melhor da situação e do que fazer. Mas nada. Apenas os homens começam gritar ainda mais alto pra mim e começam a se aproximar ameaçadoramente.

Eu nem penso muito. Aponto a varinha para ele e falo o primeiro feitiço que vêm à cabeça, que é o velho e tão infantil Petrificus Totalus. Normalmente eu tenho por hábito usar feitiços mais perigosos e elaborados. Surpreendo-me por ter lembrado desse feitiço tão leve, quase uma brincadeira, assim, mas não perco tempo. Eu corro na direção onde abriu uma brecha ao petrificar o homem que falava comigo, acerto o nariz do que estava ao lado dele e desato a correr. Aparentemente entrei num corredor bem estreito e comprido. Sei que é estreito por que se não me mantenho no meio, meus ombros se raspam nas paredes. Tão escuro quanto a cripta e eu corro as cegas, apenas escutando os passos atrás de mim. Eu tento tatear as paredes a procura de uma entrada enquanto corro, mas não encontro nada. Apenas a escuridão. E eu não sei o quão próximo estão de mim. Podem estar logo atrás. Um passo atrás. No meu encalço literalmente. Eu vou virar o pescoço e encontrar um barbudo de turbante no meu ombro. Não posso parar.

Mas eu paro. Eu tropeço em algo que não posso identificar por que não enxergo nada e caio de cara no chão. Sinto o gosto de sangue na boca. Meu próprio sangue. Mordi a língua e isso dói.

Escuto palavras vindas de bocas muito próximas naquela língua desconhecida e sinto meu corpo inteiro enrijecer e paralisar. Os bandidos estão usando meu próprio feitiço contra mim. Isso me deixa com raiva e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Aliviado por estarem usando em mim um feitiço que conheço e não algo que nunca vi na frente. Aliviado por ter usado um feitiço de petrificar e não algo mais doloroso.

Eu sinto que sou puxado do chão como um saco de batatas e colocado em pé. O homem que acertei o nariz me olha com a cara muito feia e me atira no ombro como se eu realmente fosse um saco de batatas. Eu tenho vontade de chutá-lo, mas nem falar eu consigo. Não posso mexer a boca e o gosto de sangue continua lá.

Eles seguem no escuro, me carregando no ombro. Ao longe eu consigo ver que algo está clareando a passagem. Quando o homem que me carrega passa pela luz cada vez mais forte percebo que é uma tocha, ao lado de uma porta, que clareia a passagem.

O homem atravessa a porta comigo no ombro, numa algaravia estranha com os outros homens de turbante. Sinto que estamos descendo pelo que parece ser uma rampa.

Ao final da rampa há um corredor redondo com várias portas decoradas com desenhos dourados que não sei o significado, mas lembram cachorros.

Os homens abrem uma dessas portas e me atiram lá dentro. Apontam a varinha – pirâmide pra mim e falam algo em sua língua desconhecida. Em seguida fecham a porta e tudo é silêncio.

Eu sinto que recupero o movimento de meus membros ao conseguir abrir a boca e usar algumas palavras não muito bonitas, que com certeza seriam reprovadas por Hermione, para descrever aqueles homens. Os malditos me fizeram prisioneiro e isso é frustrante. Preciso arrumar um jeito de sair daqui e salvar Hermione. Provavelmente ela também foi feita prisioneira. Esses homens não são seguidores de Voldemort. Posso concluir isso pela maneira como me nocautearam e aprisionaram, sem uso de violência. Mas posso imaginar que sejam esses mercenários do deserto e provavelmente vão nos entregar aos seguidores de Voldemort tão rápido quanto Hermione seja capaz de soletrar F. A. L. E.

Eu começo a tatear pela sala escura, tentando me localizar e encontrar a porta. Quando a encontro percebo que há uma janelinha nela.

Eu abro a janelinha e vejo o corredor vazio.

Eles tomaram minha varinha, mas foram amadores o suficiente pra não me revistarem. Eu ainda tenho mais duas escondidas comigo.

Tiro a varinha que guardo na bota, aponto pra porta e grito "alomorra".

A porta se abre e quando eu coloco o pé no corredor um grito agudo começa e não pára mais. É alguma espécie de alarme que não conheço, mas é uma alarme.

Eu abro as janelinhas das portas ao redor a procura de Hermione e estão todas vazias. Ouço passos se aproximando enquanto o grito aumenta o volume cada vez mais.

Abro a última porta e descubro que é um corredor que leva a uma escada. E é esse caminho mesmo que eu percorro. Sempre os passos as minhas costas, prontos para me alcançarem a qualquer momento. Seria burrice voltar por onde vim, não seria?

Eu corro rumo ao desconhecido por este corredor mal iluminado. Consigo enxergar uma luz fraca muito afastada, que vai ficando mais forte a medida que me aproximo. Mais uma porta. Mas dessa vez uma porta enorme, uns três metros de altura, talvez. Ricamente decorada em ouro, com escritos que não entendo e desenhos. A cabeça de um cachorro é a maçaneta, mas ela está entreaberta. É por essa fresta que a luz escapa.

Eu me aproximo da fresta por onde a luz escapa e olho através dela. É uma sala enorme, com o teto arredondado. Ainda mais alta que a porta que guarda sua entrada. A sala é bem iluminada e ricamente decorada com ouro. E estátuas feitas de mármore. Homens de turbante formam um circulo em volta de um altar, mas não consigo enxergar o que há no altar. E algo me diz que é lá que Hermione pode estar.

Eu entro na sala devagarzinho, sem deixar que ninguém perceba minha presença e subo na estátua alta que está próxima ao circulo de homens com o altar no meio. Do alto dela eu consigo enxergar o altar. Lá está um homem com o peito desnudo e usando uma máscara em forma de cachorro negro e de focinho comprido. Ele empunha no alto o que parece ser um punhal. E Hermione está de joelhos diante dele.

Nem penso duas vezes. Me atiro da estátua direto no meio daqueles homens, que se afastam em susto, e corro em direção ao altar, com a varinha em punho, deixando desacordados meia dúzia que permaneceram no caminho. Eu vou direto no homem com a cabeça de cachorro, que parece ser o sacerdote do ritual que pretendia sacrifica Hermione.

Eu aponto a varinha diretamente para o coração dele e ele vai levar uma avada se tentar reagir ou não deixar Hermione partir.

"Corra, Hermione!" eu grito. Mas ela me olha com a cara mais feia do mundo e eu adivinho que existe algo muito errado nessa história.

"Ron, solte ele!" ela diz. Parece indignada.

Achei que a estivesse salvando. Essa era a minha intenção desde o começo. Mas como sempre ela tem o dom de me fazer sentir como se tivesse catorze anos de idade novamente. Ela me olha com aquele olhar tão irritantemente desaprovador e então fala, como se eu devesse ler os pensamentos dela. Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e eu fosse um trasgo ignorante incapaz de notar essas sutileza: os homens que me capturaram e a raptaram na verdade não a raptaram. Eles eram a Ordem de Anúbis, os feiticeiros que guardavam os segredos sobre a morte e sobre como trazer alguém de volta da morte. Aqueles que estávamos procurando. O motivo pelo qual viemos até aqui.

"Francamente, Ron! O que você pensa que está fazendo?" ela fala e eu gostaria que o chão resolvesse me enterrar nesse exato momento.

* * *

_¹ Rolling Stones, Paint it black_


	7. And my eyes fill with sand, as I scan

**CAPÍTULO 7 - AND MY EYES FILL WITH SAND, AS I SCAN THIS WASTED LAND

* * *

**

Eu deixo a água quente do chuveiro escorrer pelo meu corpo cansado, exausto, enquanto vou tentado digerir o dia que tive. Tudo passou tão rápido e, embora faça apenas algumas horas, me parece ter sido há muito tempo atrás.

Tento botar a cabeça no lugar e entender o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu fico relembrando o dia de hoje, especialmente em o caminho de volta, que começou como um pesadelo, daqueles acompanha você ao longo dos anos, some por um tempo e, de repente, do nada, reaparece. E acabou deixando minha cabeça em um turbilhão de pensamentos que não consigo controlar. E a grande culpada disso tudo é ela!

"Ron, eu estou falando com você. Quer parar de revirar os olhos?"

Ela me falava enquanto regressávamos da pirâmide, deixando-me profundamente irritado. Não sei ao certo o que passa na cabeça dela, mas desconfio que ela pensa que eu ainda tenho dezesseis anos e que ela ainda pode falar comigo no mesmo tom que ela falava quando eu tinha. E isso foi o que ela faz o tempo inteiro enquanto percorríamos o caminho de volta.

É incrível como o tempo passa e no fundo, bem lá no fundo, as pessoas não mudam realmente. Hermione Granger é um dos melhores exemplos disso que eu poderia citar. Ela ainda age como se eu tivesse a obrigação de adivinhar o que passa em sua cabeça e, pior, concordar com tudo que ela pensa e que, supostamente, eu deveria saber.

Achei melhor manter minha boca fechada ou ela escutaria meia dúzia de verdades que a fariam realmente furiosa. E então seria ela quem não iria querer falar comigo. Era assim no passado e, pelo jeito, não parecia ter mudado em muita coisa.

Eu ainda estou me perguntando como ela esperava que eu fosse adivinhar que o que estava acontecendo naquele salão era o ritual onde o líder da Ordem de Anúbis estava passando pra ela o tal punhal que serve como canal entre o mundo dos mortos e o mundo dos vivos para que a gente possa fazer o tal ritual pra ressuscitar o Harry? E como eu iria adivinhar que aquele bando de homem de turbante e cara feia não eram enviados de Voldemort e sim as pessoas que procurávamos? Como raios ela achou que eu iria adivinhar? Eu não tenho o dom de ler pensamentos. Eu nunca tive! Eu posso ter passado a escola toda enganando Sibila Trellawney com falsas adivinhações, mas isso é toda a minha empatia com o desconhecido. Eu não consigo sequer colocar em palavras o que eu sinto... o que eu sentia por ela. Por que ela acha que eu vou conseguir entende-la sem que ela fale? Eu não consigo, porcaria! Por que isso não entra na cabeça dela?

"Você quer parar de se comportar como se tivesse 15 anos, Ron?", ela insistiu. Eu revirei os olhos novamente, sentindo, no fundo, um prazer enorme por saber que isso a deixaria muito irritada. Não respondi. Não queria responder. E ela não conseguiu me fazer responder. Mas também não calou a maldita boca. E a voz dela junto com o sol escaldante sobre a minha cabeça me fizeram sentir tonto. Eu faria qualquer coisa para Hermione calar a boca.

Na realidade eu fiz, não fiz? Eu a agarrei pelos ombros e a beijei, como nunca a havia beijado antes na vida. Ela estava desprevenida. Respondeu ao meu beijo com entusiasmo no começo. Então me afastou, furiosa. E meteu a mão na minha cara.

Eu não sei o que me levou a fazer isso, mas pensei que tivesse dado certo. Pelo menos ela calaria a boca e não falaria mais comigo. Mas aquele beijo me deixou querendo mais. E as lembranças da tempestade de areia dentro daquela barraca começaram a fervilhar na minha cabeça.

Ela continuou me olhando, com fúria. Comecei a esperar um sermão. Mas então, para minha surpresa, ela me agarrou pelos cabelos e me beijou, da mesma forma que eu a havia beijado. Depois me afastou e voltamos em silêncio até o hotel. O abençoado silêncio e a minha cabeça virada numa tempestade.

Ao entrarmos no quarto do hotel, eu me deixei cair em uma poltrona.

- Eu amo você, Mione! Nunca deixei de te amar! – eu falei, sem saber por que. Aquilo simplesmente saiu da minha boca, como um pensamento quase inconsciente há muito tempo guardado. E eu soube na hora que falava a verdade. E isso me deixou apavorado.

Ela sorriu pra mim. Parecia cansada.

- Eu sempre te amei, Ron. Eu sempre vou te amar.

E então eu a tomei nos braços com urgência. Eu precisava abraçá-la, beija-la. Eu havia chegado a uma assustadora encruzilhada da minha vida.

O mundo em que vivemos não é um mundo para sonhadores. Não é um mundo onde se espera encontrar a mulher com quem você quer passar o resto da sua vida e criar seus filhos junto com ela. Um mundo onde se possa ter sonhos de felicidade e esperar um dia conquista-los. O mundo que vivemos é cruel e cheio dor. É um mundo onde quanto menos elos você tiver, mais forte você vai ser, por que nada vai atingi-lo. Você não vai sentir dor maior do que a dor que já sente. Um mundo onde você caça ou é caçado. E nesse mundo onde o mais forte sobrevive eu tentei ser o caçador.

Mas no momento que me vejo diante dessa encruzilhada eu me pergunto se ainda existe lugar para mim nesse mundo? Se eu ainda posso ser o caçador? Depois dela? E temo que a resposta seja não.

Eu amoleci.

Eu a amo e tenho medo de perdê-la. Como perdi a todos os outros. Por que eu sei que eu não vou conseguir me erguer de novo se a perder. E eu estou contando loucamente com esse plano absurdo de Draco Malfoy para ressuscitar o Harry, por que se isso não der certo e o mundo não voltar a ser como era na minha juventude, eu estarei perdido. Completamente. Por que eu fiz a maior besteira que eu poderia ter feito: eu deixei que o elo fosse criado novamente.

E então eu a deixei no quarto e vim para o banheiro tomar esse banho. Tentativa de fazer a água levar embora meus fantasmas. Tentar clarear as idéias. As coisas estão mais claras, mas eu estou apavorado. Eu nunca senti tanto medo antes, exceto quando jovem e sem ter vivido tudo que vivi até aqui.

Amanhã voltaremos para Londres. Ela sabe o que deve ser feito quando chegar lá, mas não entrou em detalhes. E eu nem sei se quero saber esses detalhes. Deixo isso para ela e para o Malfoy. A única coisa que sei é que quero que isso dê certo. Que Harry ressuscite e cumpra a profecia e tudo possa voltar a ser como era. Isso precisa dar certo. E eu não quero nem imaginar a possibilidade de não dar certo.

Resignado, desligo o chuveiro e volto para o quarto. Para Hermione. Ela me espera.

* * *

_ Led Zeppelin, Kashmir_


	8. And Harry doesn't mind if he doesn't mak

**CAPITULO 8 - AND HARRY DOESN'T MIND IF HE DOESN'T MAKE THE SCENE ¹**

* * *

Alguma coisa está errada.

Esse sentimento me acompanhou desde que deixamos o Egito e depois. Mesmo quando ainda estávamos na sede da Resistência. Mesmo quando Hermione nos explicou passo – a – passo tudo que deveríamos fazer para trazer Harry de volta à vida. E agora, aqui, nas ruínas de Hogwarts, diante do túmulo dele, a sensação se intensifica.

É como se eu houvesse esquecido de algo.

Harry está enterrado onde um dia funcionou a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ao lado do túmulo branco de Dumbledore. Junto à uma imensidão de túmulos de heróis caídos em meio a essa guerra.

Foi onde todos os nossos heróis foram enterrados, no final das contas.

Os bravos e corajosos que acreditaram que poderiam vencer o mal que nos assola. Os tolos que perderam suas vidas nessa guerra perdida. E pensar que se nossa última esperança falhar, em breve, estaremos nós aqui, fazendo companhia a tantos mártires mortos.

Minha família, exceto por Ginny, está toda enterrada aqui. Nós dois não tivemos a mesma sorte. Era o que eu pensava até bem pouco tempo atrás.

Desde a morte de Harry eu perdi toda a esperança. Nunca mais acreditei que poderíamos vencer essa guerra. Eu não tinha mais nada a perder. Eu não me importava com mais nada. A única coisa que eu queria era levar o maior número possível de seguidores de Voldemort comigo antes de ser mais um nesse desolado cemitério.

Mas então ela simplesmente aparatou novamente na minha vida. E tudo mudou.

Eu quero ter esperança. Eu quero vencer essa guerra. Eu quero que o mundo volte a ser um bom lugar para se viver. E eu quero viver nesse mundo ao lado dela. Hermione. Meu porto seguro.

Quero acreditar que tudo isso vai dar certo. Preciso acreditar. Precisa dar certo.

Mas essa maldita sensação de que algo está muito errado está me assustando.

Como se eu houvesse esquecido de algo.

Mas o que eu poderia ter esquecido?

Nos sentamos no chão, em círculo, ao redor do túmulo de Harry. Todos os seis: eu, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Draco e Luna. O sétimo elemento está enterrado a sete palmos abaixo de nós.

Uma garoa gelada não pára de cair, mas não será ela que irá nos parar.

Foi uma semana inteira de preparativos desde que voltamos do Egito. E três dias inteiros de viagem até Hogwarts. Nos escondendo durante o dia e viajando durante a noite. Viajar à noite é mais perigoso, mas com menos chances de sermos encontrados. A névoa constante e exagerada causada pelos dementadores ajuda muito a manter-nos escondidos. Fica mais difícil detectar nossas vassouras com uma névoa destas.

Nos damos as mãos. Fechamos os olhos. Hermione começa a recitar um cântico estranho, numa língua esquisita. À partir de agora, aconteça o que acontecer, não podemos quebrar o círculo. Não podemos largar as mãos.

Sinto a mão gelada de Luna Lovegood apertar minha mão esquerda e a mão quente de Hermione apertar minha mão direita. Um arrepio percorre minha espinha. É como se estivéssemos sentados no meu túmulo e não no de Harry. A sensação de haver esquecido algo está cada vez mais forte.

A terra parece estremecer embaixo de mim a medida que a voz de Hermione vai se elevando. Um manto de energia parece envolver nosso círculo. E essa energia vai crescendo junto coma voz de Hermione. A terra estremecendo cada vez mais. Eu posso sentir o poder da magia antiga impregnada nas ruínas de Hogwarts. Não poderia haver local mais adequado. Tudo isso vai dar certo. Iremos conseguir!

Mas lá está a sensação novamente. Mais forte do que nunca. Seguida por diversos estalidos de gente aparatando.

Merda! Fomos descobertos!

Eu aperto os olhos com força para não abri-los. Aperto as mãos de Luna e Hermione com mais força ainda para não solta-las.

Não podemos quebrar o círculo! Não podemos interromper o ritual! Se fizermos isso, todo nosso esforço até agora terá sido em vão. A magia que estamos tentando fazer só pode ser feita uma vez na vida.

Eu peço numa prece silenciosa que Hermione se apresse. Que termine logo.

"Não quebrem o círculo!", a voz de Neville está baixa, sob a voz de Hermione se erguendo cada vez mais. "O que quer que aconteça, não quebrem o círculo!"

Passos se aproximam.

"Ora, ora!" escuto uma voz, velha conhecida, que me enoja, dizer. "Se não é a traidora Lovegood com a _Resistência_." Essa última palavra é pronunciada com um risinho irônico. "Acredito que o Lorde gostará de lhe aplicar o castigo merecido pessoalmente."

Rabicho! Rato maldito!

A mão de Luna aperta a minha com força.

E então uma segunda pessoa fala. Uma voz também conhecida cuja primeira vez que ouvi foi aos 13 anos de idade, muito antes de essa porcaria toda começar, quando o hipogrífo de Hagrid estava prestes a ser sacrificado. E só então me dou conta do tamanho da besteira que fiz.

"E então, Rabicho?" diz McNair. "Eu não falei que havia visto o caçador com Granger no Egito? Você tinha alguma dúvida de que eles estariam procurando a Ordem de Anúbis, numa tentativa desesperada de acabar com o Lorde das Trevas tentando ressuscitar Harry Potter?"

Eles não estão sós. Têm outros com eles. Posso sentir sua presença. Acho que são comensais. Não parecem dementadores.

A barreira que nos envolve nos protege de feitiços fracos, mas dificilmente vai resistir a uma maldição proibida. Acho que nunca estive tão apavorado em toda minha vida. Não podemos quebrar o círculo. Não podemos nos defender.

Se eles nos atacarem teremos apenas duas alternativas: ou quebrar o círculo e nos defender e mesmo assim arriscarmos morrer, e provavelmente morreremos; ou então não quebrar o círculo e torcer para que não nos matem até que o ritual tenha terminado. De qualquer forma, estamos mortos.

Hermione eleva sua voz acima da voz dos comensais. O resto de nós continua em silêncio. Os comensais começam nos atacar com feitiços leves, mas a barreira impede que esses feitiços nos atinjam.

E então o pesadelo começa.

"Crucio". É a voz de McNair. Luna estremece ao meu lado. Ela é quem está sendo atingida, mas ela não solta um ai. É a voz de Neville que vem logo em seguida, gélida como um iceberg. Assustadora. "Eu vou matar você, McNair."

"Crucio!"

Desta vez foi mais forte. Luna grita. Eu tento largar sua mão para pegar a minha varinha, mas mesmo em meio a sua dor ela aperta a minha mão mais forte ainda. "Não, Ron!" ela me diz.

"McNair, você acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte!"

É a voz de Neville. Perigosa. Assustadora.

Luna grita ainda mais forte. Os gritos dela estão acabando comigo. Vê-la sofrer assim e não poder fazer nada. Nem ela nem Hermione deixam que eu largue suas mãos.

Os gritos de dor de Luna são horríveis. Eu abro os olhos e vejo que Neville está tentando se desvencilhar da mão de Malfoy e partir para cima dos comensais, mas Draco não deixa.

"Não quebre o círculo, Longbottom!", Malfoy fala, em desespero.

"Crucio!"

Os gritos de Luna se elevam acima da voz de Hermione. Eu não agüento mais isso. Eu não vou deixar que esses desgraçados a torturem mais ainda. Dane-se se vamos todos morrer. Se é para morrer, então que seja lutando.

"Larga a minha mão, Draco!" eu escuto Ginny gritar. "Eles vão matar ela! Não podemos deixar que eles matem a Luna!"

"Eu vou te enforcar com as suas próprias tripas, McNair!" Neville grita, ao mesmo tempo que minha irmã, tentando se desvencilhar de Luna e de Draco ao mesmo tempo.

A voz de Hermione continua entoando o cântico, cada vez mais alto. Cada vez mais alto. A terra vibrando cada vez mais forte sob nossos pés.

Os gritos de Luna cada vez mais altos e doloridos.

Mas antes que eu, ou qualquer pessoa possa fazer qualquer coisa, a pior das maldições imperdoáveis é pronunciada.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Tudo muito rápido. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu sinto Luna parar de gritar e desfalecer. Ainda assim sem soltar a minha mão. Eles a mataram?

E então a voz de Draco se eleva no meio da confusão, num lamento dolorido e cheio de ódio. Como um espírito de mau agouro, num grito assustador.

"GINNY!" é o que ele grita.

Minha irmã está morta! Luna está desmaiada. Draco quebrou o círculo e grita como um condenado agarrado ao corpo inerte de minha irmã.

O grito de uma dor imensa, sem fim.

E Neville, rápido como um gato, levanta de varinha em punho.

"CRUCIO!" ele grita. Acertando McNair direto no peito, com uma rapidez e força impressionante.

Tudo então se passa muito rápido. Eu quase nem vejo. Eu aponto minha varinha direto para Rabicho e já era um rato traidor. E eu vou fazendo isso com cada comensal que enxergo, desviando das maldições que eles enviam. Eu não enxergo mais nada. Apenas escuto os gritos de Draco e os de Neville. Nada fecha no meu foco. Eu não sei de mais nada.

Até Hermione me segurar.

"Chega, Ron! Não tem mais ninguém aqui." Ela fala, chorando, apavorada. Neville ainda segura McNair num cruciatus sem fim.

"Faça ele parar, Ron. Eu acho que Neville enlouqueceu." Ela murmura.

Mas não sou eu quem faz Neville parar.

Draco fica em silêncio por um minuto. Solta o corpo da minha irmã e aponta a varinha direto para o comensal que a matou.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Eu não sei se algum comensal conseguiu escapar vivo. Estamos cercados por oito comensais mortos. Eu só reconheci Rabicho e McNair. Não sei quem são os outros.

Neville parece atordoado, em pé. Ainda segurando a varinha. Olhando para o nada.

Draco voltou a segurar minha irmã e a chorar e gritar como um louco.

Hermione me abraça por um momento e então vai até Luna, que continua desmaiada. Tenta senta-la.

Tanto esforço por nada. Tudo acabado. Nenhuma esperança resta. A escuridão tomou conta de tudo.

Ginny!

Por um momento toda uma vida juntos passa diante dos meus olhos. E eu me atiro na grama chorando.

Está tudo acabado.

* * *

_¹Dire Straits, Sultans of swing_

_**N/A:** _Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora e fico grata pelo fato de vocês (ou pelo menos a grande maioria de vocês) entenderem que existe vida além do fandom e que a minha está bastante corrida. Agradeço muito aos reviews e mensagens de incentivo. Foi por causa de vocês que não desisti dessa fic.

Agradecimentos especiais à Ily e à Lisa, por terem betado, ajudado e incentivado. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês, gurias.

E a boa notícia: vocês não vão ter que esperar meses dessa vez. O último capítulo está sendo betado. Semana que vêm sem falta ele estará aqui.

Espero não ter decepcionado vocês!


	9. When you've got nothing, you've got noth

**CAPITULO 9 – WHEN YOU'VE GOT NOTHING, YOU'VE GOT NOTHING TO LOSE¹**

* * *

O retorno para Grimmauld Place foi doloroso.

Neville ainda está em estado de choque. Luna não acordou. Ele a trouxe nos braços, mas não falou mais nada desde então e continua com o olhar parado. Apenas deitou-a em sua cama. Depois sentou na poltrona da sala e por lá ficou, olhando para o vazio. Em silêncio.

Draco não quis trazer Ginny de volta.

As pás que levamos para desenterrar Harry serviram para enterrar Ginny no túmulo dele. Malfoy fez questão. Disse que foi injusta a maneira como eles foram separados e que ela sempre o amou. Que era justo que ficasse ao lado dele.

Mas a dor dele é de dar pena. Supera a minha, supera a de qualquer pessoa. Nunca imaginei que Malfoy amasse tanto assim a minha irmã.

A perda de Ginny acabou comigo também. Ainda estou anestesiado. Ainda estou em choque. A coisa toda virá amanhã. Se amanhã chegar.

Estamos perdidos. Tudo está acabado. A Resistência acabou. Nem Draco, nem Neville têm condições de liderar qualquer movimento contra Voldemort. Luna? Eu temo que Luna nunca mais acorde. E eu temo mais ainda que Luna acorde e que esteja como os pais de Neville ficaram depois de terem sido torturados como ela foi.

Acho que é por isso que Neville está desse jeito. E não lhe tiro a razão.

Hermione se abraçou a mim e chorou. Chorei com ela. Choramos juntos. Todas as lágrimas de uma vida inteira se escorreram ali.

Não foi apenas a morte de Ginny, foi tudo. Não resta mais esperança. Esse mundo maldito em que vivemos vai continuar exatamente como é. Está tudo acabado.

De que adianta ficarmos juntos num mundo assim?

Eu não preciso dizer isso. Ela sabe. Posso ler em seus olhos. Ah, minha Hermione! Como eu quis uma vida ao seu lado...

Eu não sei como serão as coisas daqui para frente. A vontade é de largar tudo e voltar a agir sozinho. Eu gostaria de matar Voldemort eu mesmo.

A Resistência acabou. Oito comensais foram mortos em uma missão enquanto nós tivemos uma única baixa. Isso não vai ficar barato. Seremos procurados, em qualquer lugar para onde formos.

Estamos isolados em Grimmauld Place e daqui não podemos sair.

Colocar o pé na rua é assinar a sentença de morte. E não podemos passar o resto da vida tendo como único contato com o mundo lá fora um elfo doméstico que já está começando a ficar velho.

Dobby acabou de aparecer na sala, tentando nos fazer comer alguma coisa, mas ninguém tem apetite algum. Ele fica bastante triste ao entender que o seu querido Harry Potter não voltou. E nem Ginny. Mas tenta cumprir seu papel sem se deixar chorar.

Quando Hogwarts foi destruída, Dobby veio para cá e ficou tomando conta da Resistência até hoje. Nunca os abandonou. Não será agora.

Ele tenta convencer Malfoy a comer alguma coisa de qualquer forma, mas Malfoy se recusa, solenemente. Neville então, nem lhe responde. Ele olha para Hermione com aqueles olhos enormes, como se perguntasse o que poderia fazer. Ela apenas sorri para ele. Um sorriso triste.

"Não temos fome agora, Dobby. Talvez mais tarde. Muito obrigada."

O elfo doméstico desaparece.

Desaparecer... Essa parece ser a única opção para todos no momento, não?

O que deveríamos fazer é tentar fugir. Ir embora para o oriente, junto com os refugiados de Hermione. Mas de que adianta fugir? Para Voldemort alcançar o oriente é uma mera questão de tempo.

Permanecemos no mais absoluto silêncio por muito tempo. Cada um apegado aos seus pensamentos. E o meu vai longe... muito longe... até lembranças de um passado há muito tempo esquecido. Lembranças de uma infância n'A toca. Meus pais. Meus irmãos. Harry. Hermione. Somos adolescentes novamente. Eu ainda sinto ciúmes de Victor Krum. E em meio a essas lembranças eu pego no sono.

* * *

"Aonde você vai, Neville?" 

Eu acordo com a voz de Hermione, baixa e preocupada.

Neville apenas olha para ela por um momento, como se analisasse a situação. Então fala:

"Eu vou até o quartel general de Voldemort, Hermione. Eu vou matar o desgraçado ou morrer tentando!"

Matar o desgraçado ou morrer tentando. É quase engraçado. Neville tem a solução ideal para a situação. Invadir o quartel general de Lord Voldemort e morrer tentando matá-lo. O lado bom disso tudo é levar junto o maior número de comensais possíveis.

"Vou com você!" diz Malfoy, levantando-se da poltrona onde estivera sentado.

Um ataque suicida. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

É uma idéia estúpida? É! Mas não temos muitas opções mesmo.

"Estou dentro!", falo.

Espero pelo ataque de Hermione. Ela sempre é a pessoa sensata nessas horas. Aquela que deveria acalmar os três homens da casa e manda-los dormir, para pensar melhor no dia seguinte. Porém, para minha surpresa, ela continua sentada e silenciosa. Apenas ponderando.

"Harry destruiu todos os horcruxes." Ela fala. "Ele morreu por que Voldemort não hesitou em matá-lo antes, correto? Por que Voldemort puxou a varinha primeiro, não foi mais ou menos isso?"

Eu e Malfoy trocamos olhares, tentando imaginar aonde ela quer chegar. Mas sim, foi exatamente isso. Harry hesitou em falar a maldição imperdoável. Voldemort sequer parou para pensar.

"Sim", Malfoy responde.

"Então, talvez, a gente consiga matá-lo." Ela responde, dando de ombros. "Se não nos matarem antes. Se conseguirmos chegar até ele, todos os quatro, juntos, e lançarmos, juntos, a maldição imperdoável, ao mesmo tempo... é uma chance mínima. Acho que nessas alturas não custa tentar."

"O que temos a perder, no final das contas?" diz Neville. "Nossas vidas? Que vidas?"

Neville tem razão. Que vidas?

Isso sem contar que ninguém está esperando por um ataque surpresa de uma Resistência desfalcada.

Sim. Pode haver uma chance. E, mesmo que não haja uma chance, quem se importa? Não há nada para se perder, mesmo!

* * *

_¹ Bob Dylan, Like a rolling stone_


	10. This will be the day that I die

**EPÍLOGO – THIS WILL BE THE DAY THAT I DIE ¹**

* * *

Enquanto nos encaminhamos para o quartel general do Lorde das Trevas, minha vida inteira repassa diante de meus olhos. Dizem que diante da morte revivemos nossa vida em um segundo. No meu caso não durou um segundo, mas uma longa caminhada.

Eu revivi minha infância, meus anos em Hogwarts, minha vida com meus amigos, com o grande amor da minha vida.

Eu vivi uma vida inteira, que não tive, ao lado dela.

Eu vi Harry vencendo Voldemort. O mundo se tornando um bom lugar para se viver. Eu vi Ginny casando com Harry.

Eu me vi casando com Hermione. Eu vi os filhos que não tivemos nascerem, todos ruivos. Eu os vi irem para Hogwarts, como nós fomos, e todos eles eram inteligentes como ela. Eu os vi formados, casados e vi nós dois como avós, com netos ruivos correndo ao nosso redor.

Eu vi meus irmãos vivos, vivendo suas vidas felizes e morrendo serenamente, que é como as pessoas devem morrer.

Eu vi meus pais envelhecerem juntos.

Eu vi o velho Neville dos tempos de Hogwarts, o garoto do sapo, com a velha Loony dos tempos da escola. E eles estavam felizes.

Eu vi tanta coisa que poderia ter sido e nunca foi.

Eu aperto a mão dela ao longo do caminho. Ela aperta minha mão de volta. Estou feliz por morrer ao lado dela. Se não pudermos viver nossas vidas juntos, então morreremos juntos.

E, de qualquer forma, vai que temos um pouco de sorte e alguma coisa dá certo.

Eu não conto com isso. Sem Felix Felicis essa noite. Mas nunca se pode ter certeza, não é?

Diante da fortaleza de Voldemort eu beijo seus lábios pela última vez, numa despedida. Ou desse mundo. Ou da vida. Espero beijá-la novamente em um lugar melhor. Ou num mundo sem Voldemort, ou no outro mundo. Assim será.

A única coisa que eu não quero é morrer depois dela.

Eu respiro fundo. Todos respiramos fundo. Todos os quatro.

Ela segura minha mão com força.

Entramos.

**FIM**

* * *

_¹ Don McLean – American Pie_

**N/A:** Quero deixar aqui meus sinceros agradecimentos a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fic e, especialmente, àquelas que que, apesar de todos os problemas de atualização, entenderam o meu lado e não desistiram dela. Foi por causa de vocês que eu também não desisti.

Agradecimentos especiais à todas as gurias e guri do Resort pelos comentários e pelo apoio. Eu também não teria terminado se não fosse pela paciência e incentivo de vocês.

Agradeço às minhas betas queridas, beta leitora e beta readers, por toda ajuda prestada.

Enfim, obrigada por tudo.

E espero não ter decepcionado vocês. ;)


End file.
